


Roses are Red, Violets are... Not always Blue

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Roses are Red, Violets are... Not always Blue

Rick stayed true to his word, heading over to the Hilltop Community, with Michonne, to see the doctor. And, Dr Carson confirmed it. Michonne was indeed pregnant, only about six weeks, so it would be a while, and they had plenty of time to get ready, if that was even possible in the world they were in. The Dr said he had some prenatal vitamins he could give her, which would be helpful. And, they could come to Hilltop for regular check-ups. Rick and Michonne thanked the Dr., heading back to Alexandria. They had a wedding to plan. And, they would have to break the news to the rest of Alexandria, though Rick's main concern was only about his own group. 

Alexandria itself had been a huge disappointment for him. The people had no skill sets and were more of a burden than anything. He was tired of being responsible for them, especially when he knew that it was that responsibility which led him to make the fateful decision that brought Negan into their lives...into his life. He wished he could take that one back. That man was a menace, someone Rick wanted out of his life, but didn't know how to accomplish that goal; though a partial idea was forming, and he hoped the rest of his group would be on board. Hopefully, they'd only have to deal with one more visit from Negan, before he could bring his plan to fruition. They had to get the wedding over with, then he'd spring his plan on his group. He wanted to keep the rest of Alexandria in the dark, except for Aaron and Eric, who he considered part of his group now, anyway, as they considered themselves. 

Yes, Rick thought to himself, as he and Michonne headed back to Alexandria...for now. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick was excited, for the first time in a long while. He and Michonne had gathered their group together to tell them the good news; that they were getting married. 

They had told Carl earlier, figuring he should be the first to know, and to get his feel on things. "So, Carl, you know how close Michonne and I are. We really would like to make this family official, but we want to know how you feel about that." Rick started the conversation. 

"About time you two decided that." Carl replied. "You are as much as married, already. You might as well make it official." 

"So, you don't mind?" 

"Why would I mind?" Carl shrugged. "Mom has been gone for a while, now. I'll always have her memory, but life does go on. Michonne is my mom; has been for some time. We are a family, and now we can just make it official." 

"Thank you, son. I needed that confirmation. I knew you loved Michonne, the same as I do, but didn't want to trespass on private territory, where your mother was concerned. She and I had our problems, but I did love her. And, we both loved you. And, now we both love Michonne." Rick said, bracing himself for the next part of the conversation. "We also have some more news that might be a little harder to take but we hope you'll be happy about it too." Rick paused for a moment, then just blurted it out, "It seems...you are going to be a big brother." Rick blushed and calmed himself down before finishing what he had to say. "We are having a baby..." Rick waited for Carl's reaction. 

"Wow, that's great." Carl said. "I mean...it's great news for us. I'm happy to be a big brother. But, the life we're living right now is pretty rough. How will it be for a pregnant woman? Michonne needs to stay healthy for the baby, get enough nutrition, medications..." Carl trailed off. 

"We have considered those things, Carl, and I have a plan. We'll discuss it later... but trust me, I plan on this being as healthy a pregnancy as it can be in the world as it is now. I'm just glad you are on our side in this." 

"As if you didn't know..." Carl murmered. "I'm not a stupid little kid, anymore. I understand about the birds and the bees, you know.

So, now it was time to let everyone else know. Rick and Michonne gathered their group at their house, careful about the rest of Alexandria finding out. Everyone seemed to have the same view as Carl, wondering what took them so long to make it official. Father Gabriel said he would be honored to marry them in the church. It was decided Carl would be his Dad's best man, obviously, and Maggie was asked by Michonne to be her maid of honor. That was about as far as they planned to go, trying to keep it simple. Eugene said he could make up a couple wedding bands for them, and Rosita said she would come up with some sort of floral bouquet for the bride. 

But, then it was time to break the other news to the group, Michonne's pregnancy, and as suspected, Maggie was upset; breaking into tears, but she was still happy for them, just sad about her own loss. They promised her she would be a huge part of their child's life, and she would get sick of babysitting for them. That caused her to give a small laugh, and a denial that she'd ever get sick of taking care of a baby. They all agreed to keep Michonne's pregnancy a secret from the rest of Alexandria, but felt there was no way to hide a wedding. So, it was agreed that they would announce their wedding to the rest of Alexandria. The hardest part would be getting it accomplished before Negan made his next appearance. They certainly didn't want him to know or interrupt the ceremony. And, Rick planned on telling his group about something else he had on his mind, after they had gotten through another one of his visits.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan was laying on his bed, thinking, as usual, about Rick Grimes. He couldn't help it. The mantra played over and over in his mind. Rick, Rick, Rick, Grimes, Grimes, Grimes...like a damn broken record, playing over and over, the same fucking tune. He'd never gotten a tune stuck in his head so badly in his entire life as the Rick Grimes song. And, he wished he didn't like it so damn much. It was his favorite one, now. Too bad he couldn't seem to get Rick to even listen to a Negan tune. The man must really hate music, even though it was obvious he was an excellent musician, because he sure knew how to play Negan like a fiddle, with long sweeps of his bow across Negan's strings, really winding him up, so he'd dance to his own tune, every damn time. 

Negan had just finished a shower, cold in fact, thanks to Rick. He had gotten so heated up thinking about Rick, admitting he was a virgin, when it came to men, and thinking how he would be the first to touch him, when he finally broke through that thick skull of his, that is, and he had to take the cold shower to cool off. But, as he lay on the bed, with only the towel wrapped around his hips, and the Rick Grimes tune playing over and over in his head, his body had just heated right back up. 

Negan's cock was hard, under the towel, in fact the towel was a joke, at this point, with his jolly rancher headed skyward, lifting the towel to expose the crown jewels, a fine pair, if he did say so himself. Negan had never been a modest man, and wasn't about to start now. What he just couldn't understand was how Rick could resist him. He was one hell of a hunk of man, never needed much coaxing to have the ladies, and more than a few men, falling all over him. So, he knew he was a hot commodity. So, why was he chasing Rick Grimes like he was the hottest thing on Earth? Damn, because the son-of-a-bitch fucking was! And, Negan was going to have him; only the best for himself, he figured, and Rick was certainly that. 

Negan gave up and yanked the towel off, and began some serious self-worship, as the Rick Grimes tune strummed through his mind. A few minutes later he was erupting like a volcano, as Rick's lips parted, his head thrown back, and a scream of ecstasy tore from his beautiful throat. After he came down from the fantasy, Negan roughly wiped his cum off himself, smiling, thinking that was going to become a reality someday. He crawled out of bed, headed back to the shower, needing to clean up again. But, in the shower, he stroked out another emission, courtesy of the Rick Grimes fantasy train. But, at least he was in the shower and wouldn't have to make another trip there. He was truly amazed at his turn around time though. Rick was sure doing amazing things to his libido  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The rest of Alexandria took the news of Rick and Michonne's wedding differently than Rick's group did however, a group of mixed reactions. This was to be expected, with all the people of Alexandria taking Rick's leadership differently. 

Some of them were like rats to the pied piper, and followed him blindly, just as they would follow anyone who would step up to lead them. Others stayed in line begrudgingly, knowing they couldn't do any better, but unhappy, none-the-less, because they were just unhappy people, Rick guessed. A few were actually happy, seeing how Rick was the leader they needed, one able to make the hard decisions that needed to be made. 

Then, there was Spencer. The preppy young man, who could be quite a chameleon. At times, he was overly pleasant, making Rick's skin crawl, as he was all over him, like an eager puppy. At other times, he was all quiet, off in his own mind, his eyes glaring at Rick, when they connected, where Rick felt like the young man truely hated him; blaming him for the loss of his family... and any other person who'd died since Rick's group had come to his town of Alexandria. But, the worst times he had with Spencer was when he felt like the young man was eying him up, totally sexual, like he was a fine steak that he wanted to devour. That really creeped Rick out. He would take the resentment over that any day. And, Rick knew that he really didn't care about the young man, even though he'd promised his mother he'd watch out for him. And, if Spencer ever stepped over the line, and put his hands on him, Rick didn't know what he'd do. He was afraid he'd kill the boy, without even thinking about it. 

Rick wished he could retaliate against Negan in some manner, but was afraid of what that bastard would come back with against his people if he acted out in any way. After the shock of the first time, when he had been overwhelmed at past memories, and fainted in the asshole's arms; a total humiliation for Rick, by the way, he had learned to just shut off when Negan turned sexual with him. It was all he could do to protect himself. He didn't know why the man had singled him out, but he wished he hadn't. Rick was ill-prepared to handle the man's supposed attraction to him. He just wished he would go away. 

So, Alexandria would be attending the wedding, although there were some unhappy mumblings in the crowd, as they dispersed, after Rick had relayed the news.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The wedding day came together rather quickly, out of necessity. Rick and Michonne stood together in front of their friends and Alexandria to join in marriage. The ladies had come through for Michonne. In a long-forgotten chest a dress had been found, a long flowing summer frock, in the lightest pale blue. A pair of white sandles finished the look. Maggie had pulled Michonne's braids onto the top of her head, pinning them in an attractive arrangement, threaded with a pale blue ribbon. A single honeysuckle blosson and several purple violets made a pretty hairpiece attached on one side. Rosita had put together a lovely bouquet of honeysuckle and violets and lillies of the valley, with the same pale blue ribbon. 

By some miracle, a pale blue dress shirt had been found for Rick, it's color really playing up his gorgeous eyes; and he had a decent pair of jeans that fit well, along with his own cowboy boots, an acquisition from a recent run, that fit him perfectly and weren't broken down, as his old ones had been. Ricks chestnut curls were clean and shiny, resting softly on his shoulders, making him, unwittingly, lovely. He didn't know just how gorgeous he looked; smiling in shocked wonder at his bride. He had never seen Michonne in a dress, or looking so soft and feminine. She had never looked more beautiful, he thought. 

Carl wore a white dress shirt, and Maggie had a simple white dress, making both complimentary in their roles as best man and maid-of-honor. Eugene had indeed come through in the wedding bands, fashioned from elaborately detailed silver spoon handles. They were beautiful and highly original. And, Eugene was pleased that the couple loved them, telling him so, and putting a pleased smile on his face, as much as his being sat next to his crush, Tara, did. He knew she'd never see him as anything but a friend, but he was pleased anyway. 

The ceremony was simple and short, but sweet. And, soon the couple was off for their honeymoon afternoon and night, which they took full advantage of... Carl taking his cue to spend the time with Daryl, over at Aaron and Eric's place, leaving the couple alone, because the next day would welcome them back to the reality of their life as it was these days. They deserved a bit of a fantasy break before that.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan was smiling, pleased with himself, knowing he had finally found the perfect way to get the delicious Mr. Grimes to warm up to him. He was going to visit him today, even though it wasn't time for another pick-up. He wasn't going there for that reason. He planned on taking the gorgeous man on a date! That's right, a date, a nice little picnic lunch; with some wine to warm up the mood (on Rick's part), and some nice food, since he was sure the man hadn't had any good food in a while, with himself to provide the wonderful company Rick needed, sure that Rick would become more friendly once he got him away from Alexandria's influence. And, just to sweeten the deal, he would offer some presents first. How could the man refuse him, then. 

Negan was taking only a few of his people with him; he wasn't stupid enough to go alone, with a certain amount of animosity that was sure to be directed his way by that little berg, that just didn't understand a business deal. And, he had a feeling there were going to be a few people trying to prevent him from taking their fearless leader anywhere. His people had told him how that fucking redneck had put up a fuss when he found out Negan had drug Rick off for some private conversation before. And, he hadn't been the only one. 

And, the second time, at the church, his men had to get a little rough with several of them to keep them out of the church, to rescue their man; the nubian princess, of course, the chicana spitfire, the pretty brunette, whose husband had been a victim of the lovely Lucille, and the damned Redneck...again. Negan had a feeling he was going to have a problem with that hick, who seemed to be trying to take ole 'Red's' place in the lovely Rick's life. And for Negan, that was definitely a big fucking no-no. 

Negan wasn't going to let another man get friendly with his beauty. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the nubian princess. And, he planned to ease her out of the picture, too. He didn't want anyone in Rick's life but himself, because he wanted all that beauty's attention for himself. 

So, he had come bearing gifts, that would ease the way to the date, because Rick couldn't say no after that, could he? The true Southern gentleman wouldn't be so rude, as not to give a proper thank-you, for the kindness Negan had presented. And, the only proper thank-you Negan was planning on accepting was a lovely picnic date with the gorgeous creature. And, the presence of a few of his people there was to make sure Rick's group didn't run interference on the proposed time alone with their leader, because Negan didn't plan on any shit keeping him from some private romantic alone time with the man of his dreams... fantasies. 

He hopped out of the truck when it reached the gates of Alexandria, excited that he had finally figured out a way to get what he wanted. He rapped on the gate, and it took a while for anyone to answer, leaving him wondering what the fuck the assholes were doing instead of watching the gate. And, finally, someone came to open the gates, surprised at his appearance. He kept himself in check, telling them this was only a friendly visit, and that he had only come to see their leader. That's when he was told that wouldn't be possible because the man wasn't there, having gone on a scavenging run with a few of his people. Negan lost it, then.

This was something he hadn't even thought about when he planned this little excursion to Alexandria. He hadn't thought Rick might be out on a fucking run. And, now he had that to worry about. What if something happened to him? Jesus Christ! When Rick did get back, Negan was going to take some drastic measures to make sure he didn't have to worry about Rick's safety anymore. And, he had already decided on that. Rick was just going to have to come back to the Sanctuary, where Negan could make sure he was safe. That was the only reasonable solution. 

So, Negan headed back to the Santuary, pissed as shit, knowing he'd have to have some loving from his wives to get himself half calm again. And, he had planned on having some of that loving from Rick today. Not much... but he had expected to get some deep kissing and a bit of making out... maybe even a chance at getting to touch Rick a little bit, or have Rick's hands on himself. That wasn't too much to expect for everything he'd been going to give him, surely. Anyone else would have been riding his cock for such a gift. All he wanted was for Rick to just touch his goddamned dick, and for Rick to let him touch his. He was being beyond fucking generous in his opinion. If it had been anyone else, they would have just taken the beauty. Negan was giving him a fucking choice. Rick needed to see how damn lucky he was that it was Negan that took an interest in him. 

Negan knew that even among his own people, there were more than a few of the men that had taken notice of the beauty, but refrained because of their leader's interest in the sexy cowboy. And, if Negan hadn't been in charge, Rick would have been in a lot of trouble. Negan wasn't a fool. He knew his men didn't believe in consent the way he did. They only practiced restraint because they feared his retaliation. Rick was just too damn good-looking for his own good, and sexy just really wasn't enough to describe him. But, there was no other word to use to descibe the hotter than hot hunk of man. He was pure sensuality walking, and the bastard didn't even seem to know it. Well, Negan meant to take the man in hand, no matter who he had to go through to accomplish that. 

'... you better get ready, darling, because you are getting ready to meet the tornado called Negan when I come back to Alexandria... and I am going to sweep your ass right off your feet.' Negan gave a harsh laugh at the thought. Yes, Rick Grimes sure had a surprise coming.


End file.
